Boredom Relief
by sheltie
Summary: Natsu is bored and the only one around is Levy. One-shot.


**Boredom Relief**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is a Natsu/Levy one. I am trying out different couplings and having fun trying not to stick with just one all the time really. It makes it a bit livelier for me and I won't be as stuck at times on just one couple or two.**

* * *

"I am soooooooo bored" Natsu loudly groaned.

Levy did her best to stay focused on the book she was reading, but it was hard since a certain pink-haired individual who was sitting beside her was making so much noise that it was difficult to read. She and Natsu were sitting in the common room that was where their two dorms, the Boys was called Fairy Mountain and the Girls called Fairy Hills, joined at. She along with Natsu were in the Fairy Tail House of the Fiore Academy.

Fiore Academy was one of the biggest and most prestigious schools there was in Earthland. Young people gathered from all over to go here. Fiore had a great reputation of churning out some of the best students who went off to become quite successful in their chosen profession. There was several individual houses that covered the vast campus of Fiore Academy. Houses like Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Phantom Lord, Quatro Cerberus and Fairy Tail are just some of the houses there was. Each one was then broken down further so boys and girls had their own dorms within their houses.

The Fairy Tail house was known to be a rowdy bunch under the their head, Makarov. They didn't really obey a lot of the rules and were usually in trouble of some kind, but they also had the most fun than any other dorm on the Fiore Academy campus grounds. Of course there was some staff at the academy that wanted to disband the Fairy Tail house, but couldn't due how popular the dorm was always drew a big crowd of freshmen. They were the unofficial banner of Fiore Academy in a way.

Also the Fairy Tail house had some of the best and brightest students there too. This brought prestige to the house as well as Fiore Academy and that also kept them off the chopping block. Gildarts was one of the Fiore Academy alumni who hailed from Fairy Tail and was quite successful in his own demolition firm.

Every member of every houses wore a symbol of their association to their own house via a pin that had to be wore at all times. They were allowed to wear normal clothing, but had rules about how short skirts could be and how much skin that can be shown. It was a very unique school since it didn't require uniforms.

Now back to Natsu and Levy and their situation. The rest of their house mates were out enjoying the bright sunshine. Natsu couldn't go out due to a punishment set by Erza. He and Gray had gotten into another fight and this one happened in a public area. They were punished by the staff of course. Gray got double since he was just in his underwear before the fight and lost them during the fight.

"Come on, there's got to be something to do" Natsu whined.

"You can read a book Natsu" Levy suggested.

"Awwww, that's no fun" Natsu pouted.

Levy felt a bit miffed at having her suggestion rejected, but hid it. She knew books and Natsu weren't the best of friends. Heck, it took Erza looming over him to get him to do his homework.

"What are you reading?" Natsu asked.

"Huh, oh well I'm reading a harrowing story about a boy who goes off looking for his parents, but instead finds himself" Levy said.

"Is there any fights in it?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Um, well, yeah I guess so" Levy said.

"Really?" Natsu asked with high hopes.

"Well, not physical battles against others though there are a few in here. It's more he has internal struggles with himself as he as grows up and becomes a mature man" Levy said.

"Oh, that's no fun. I want explosions and big action scenes, Oh like that awesome move Pacific Rim we saw" Natsu said.

"I didn't go to that one Natsu, I went to that artsy movie that was showing in the other theater" Levy said.

"Oh, right" Natsu said.

There was silence that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon itself. With this silence it showed how different Levy and Natsu really were.

Natsu always hung out with Gray, Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, Erza and the Fairy Tail house pet Happy. Natsu and Gray would get into fights that would shake the floor of the Fairy Tail dorm until Erza stepped in and stopped them by bashing the both of them in the head.

While Levy tended to be by herself though she'd have her two shadows Droy and Jet, who are madly in love with her, but she thinks that any kind of relationship other than friendship would ruin what the three have.

"Want to wrestle?" Natsu asked.

Levy just Natsu a look that said, 'you're joking, right?'

Natsu who was usually slow on many things understood this and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I know. Lets get to know one another" Levy said clapping her hands together.

"Know each other, but we're both in Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked confused.

"We may both be in Fairy Tail and all, Natsu, but we never talk to each other. So this is a good time as any to actually get to know each other" Levy said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"Good, lets start" Levy said feeling pleased she was able to come up with something to do since she knew she couldn't go back to her book now since Natsu had distracted her from it.

"Right, um, well my name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said.

"I know you're name" Levy said with a roll of her eyes, "my name is Levy McGarden."

"Okay, so what else?" Natsu asked.

Levy held back the sigh that wanted to escape her lips.

"Well, what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Oh, um, well I guess it's red because that's the color of fire and fire so awesome unlike stupid ice" Natsu said.

Levy sighed and shook her head.

"What's your favorite color?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I guess it's orange. I like wearing that color a lot" Levy said.

Natsu just nodded since he saw Levy was wearing an orange dress.

"What's your favorite food?" Levy asked.

"Anything super hot and spicy. That always hits the spot" Natsu said, "I could go for some Hot and Spicy Chicken Natsu style right now."

Levy just looked at Natsu. She remembered the last time Natsu made that dish. It burned a hole through the pan it was sitting it. Only Natsu could eat since no one wanted to even touch since just smelling the dish made your taste buds ignite on fire and nose hair get singed or burned off depending how deep a whiff you took.

"What's your favorite food?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I guess I like a nice rigatoni pasta with clam sauce" Levy said.

"Clams, what are those?" Natsu asked puzzled.

Levy sighed as she explained what clams are.

"So they're food?" Natsu asked slowly.

"Yes, it is" Levy said.

"Is it any good, do they taste good?" Natsu asked.

"I think they are. Jet and Droy don't really care for them" Levy said.

"Huh, I think I might want to try them, are they any good with hot sauce?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. I've never tried" Levy said.

"Hm, fine. So, uh" Natsu said as he was thinking, "Oh yeah, who is your best friend here in Fairy Tail?"

Levy rolled her eyes at this since yet again Natsu doesn't pay much attention at times.

"It's Lucy though I like to hang out with Jet and Droy though I have no feelings for either of them at all. Cana is also nice too" Levy said.

Natsu just nodded. Even he knew of Jet and Droy's crushes on Levy. They weren't very subtle at all about it.

"I know who you hang out with though Natsu. You're always with Gray, Lucy and Erza really. Wendy has also come into the group too" Levy said.

"Yeah" Natsu said, "Gray's a big frosty pain in the ass though. Think he's so cool and all, but he's not. I can kick his butt any time. I just let him hit me to make him think he's strong. The jerk. Erza's cool, but man, is she scary. Lucy's fun to be around too. She pretty girly, but it doesn't bug me much. Wendy's like a little sister to me. Oh, and Lisanna is my best friend, though I can win in an argument with her. That stinks."

Levy found it kind of interesting hearing Natsu's opinion on his closest friends.

"So, um, what do you think of me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Huh, well" Natsu said as he scratched his cheek, "you're nice, you're quiet and all. You always have your nose in a book. Oh, and you're like super smart. You're like a genius."

Levy blushed a bit when Natsu called her a genius.

"I'm not that smart Natsu" she said being modest.

"You're smarter than I am" Natsu said.

Levy knew Natsu saying that was big. He never liked to admit his short-comings to anyone really. The two talked some more smiling and joking with each other as well as getting to know one another better.

Soon was being heard and that meant a majority of the members of Fairy Tail was returning from being out of their house.

"So what did you do since you were stuck in here Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Eh, Levy and me had fun talking" Natsu said.

"Yeah, Natsu and I have gotten a lot closer in the time we've just spent together here then all the time we've been in Fairy Tail together" Levy said happily.

The two smiled at each other. Neither had noticed that as they had been talking they had gotten closer to one another.

"NO LEVY!" Droy and Jet cried since in their minds they imagined Natsu and Levy getting together.

The others just looked surprised by this new development and wondered what it meant if anything.

Natsu and Levy were confused by the reactions they were getting. What was the big deal with them talking and getting to know each other?

**End**

* * *

**A/N: as you can tell by reading I made up a lot of stuff that wasn't in the canon. Don't blast me for that. I looked up all I could with these two and used what was there and then made up what I needed for this. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
